


For You

by Cookiechansenpai



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Idol/Fan relationship, kinda platonic, not that romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiechansenpai/pseuds/Cookiechansenpai
Summary: Jaehee never gets the appreciation she deserves, so Zen thought it'd be nice to show her that the hardwork that she dedicates to Jumin and to the RFA is well-appreciated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's actually my first time writing for Mystic Messenger characters! 
> 
> I'm currently on Jumin's route and I fell in love with Jaehee's hardwork and dedication to her work and to the RFA (which Jumin fails to recognize and he's an ass for doing that even though he's my fave lol) And I just love how Zen always asks whether she (and MC) already ate her meal or not, and how he says Jumin's an ass for not giving her a break. haha 
> 
> Anyway, here's some Zen/Jaehee fluff for y'all who likes this ship like me!

Jaehee has been on Zen's mind during the whole time he was in the shower. Working hard is never a bad thing, but Jumin has a selfish habit of dumping a workload into her. Again, it wouldn't also be a bad thing if she gets the incentives and the promotion that she deserves, but Mr. Trust Fund Kid seems to be very selfish to give that to her. 

Being a workaholic, Jaehee also misses most of her meals. It's very rare for her to actually eat a full-package meal with all of the necessary nutrients that her body needs to stay healthy. Instant meals from convenience store, and sometimes, even just milk, is enough to complete her meal. 

Her sleeping pattern has also started to become concerning. Because of her heavy workload, Jaehee often brings them home to finish them one by one, ignoring the fact that she's already exhausted from work and that she needs to replenish her strenght by having at least 6 hours of sleep. It'd be lucky of her to even get 3 hours of sleep sometimes, as she usually has no good night's sleep at all. 

It's a mystery for Zen, and the rest of the members of the RFA (except Jumin) as to how she could even still manage to go to work. Sometimes, he just wanted to punch Jumin straight in the face and tell Jaehee to just quit working for Jumin. He'd actually already did the latter, but Jaehee refused to do so as she's in need of money. 

As soon as he went out of the shower and got dressed, Zen turned the television on to watch a few shows while drying his hair before he goes to bed. There wasn't anything good on the television that night so he kept on flipping the channels until a particular soap opera where a guy is giving some gifts to a girl caught his eye. He felt drawn to it for some reason, and he smiled as he thought of a great idea. He turned the tv off quickly and scrambled for his phone to contact Seven for some gift ideas.

**

As much as Zen dislikes going to places affiliated with Jumin, he still forced himself to go to the C&R International company building the next day after he got the gift that he's going to give to Jaehee. While consulting Seven for some ideas, he initially regretted asking the hacker. All he was recommending to him was absolute shit and things that he was sure that Jaehee would never really like. He wasn't so much of a help until Zen sighed and told him that he should've just asked someone else. 

He looked down at the neatly wrapped packaging in his arms and smiled. She's definitely going to like it. 

Luckily, he didn't have to go inside the building as he saw Jaehee walking out of the doors. Her eyes immediately widened as soon as her eyes spotted him. Zen smiled and waved as he ran towards her, the brunette's heart skipping a bit as her idol approached her. 

"Zen, what are you doing here? Don't you have your rehearsal for today?" She worriedly asked as it was unusual for her to see him at this place during this time of the day. 

"A-Ah.. Yes actually..haha, but don't worry about me." He laughed and scratched the back of his head, then suddenly remembered why he came to see her. "Ah that's right!" He exclaimed then handed her the box. 

"What's this?" Surprised, Jaehee's eyes widened and she looked at Zen who had his usual smile on. Her cheeks felt warm all of a sudden, her heart beating faster than usual. 

"It's for you. Thank you for your hardwork, Jaehee." Zen held her free hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "Make sure to give your break sometimes, okay? You deserve it!" He said just in time when his phone rang. He excused himself and turned to answer it while the female was left dumbfounded and staring at his back. 

"Um.. Hello--Jaehee.. JAEHEE!!" Her gaze then focus to Zen who was looking concerned for her while waving his hand in front of her face. 

"I'm really worried about you." He sighed then stood up straight while crossing his arms. "You should really eat healthy meals on time and get enough rest. Look at what's happening to you," He said and placed his hand over her shoulder. She could've sworn that she felt a spark of electricity rushing through her at sudden contact. 

"Anyway, I have to go now. The Director wants me now. Bye Jaehee, take care!" He ran back to his car and bid her goodbye. Jaehee raised her hand unconsciously to say goodbye and watched the car leave until it's out of her sight. As soon as it's gone, she looked down at the wrapped packaging in her hands and remembered Zen's words. Despite her tired state, Jaehee managed to smile and remember that she also admired Zen for his kind heart.


End file.
